Aprendiendo a quererse
by Luthien99
Summary: Otros problemas acechan, aparte de la desorientada vida amorosa de Hermione y Ron, problemas más serios. Harry está en peligro, y ella y Ron tendrán que trabajar juntos y ayudarse para proteger a su amigo. Dejar a un lado todos aquellos problemas y dudas que llevan tantos años haciéndoles la vida imposible. ¿Aprenderán a quererse?
1. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo: La enfermería se tiñe de recuerdos

Su mano estaba caliente, el contacto con la suya era agradable más agradable de lo que ella había imaginado. La enfermería estaba vacía, solo estaba ella y Ron descansando sobre la camilla con los ojos cerrados y el pelo revuelto sobre la blanca almohada. Le había pasado por la cabeza el besarle, pero no conseguiría nada de lo que pudiera más tarde sentirse orgullosa, pues él estaba totalmente inconsciente. A demás, él no quería besarla porque tenía novia, Lavender.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la mente de Hermione, Lavender había salido llorando hacía pocos minutos de la enfermería porque Ron había dicho su nombre ¿Significaba eso que a Ron le importaba más ella que Lavender, o acaso solo era su subconsciente que le había hecho pasar una mala jugada?

De todos modos ella estaba con él y lo más importante a solas, una de las cosas que últimamente más incomodaba a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione llevaban un par de meses sin hablarse, desde que Ron había empezado a estar con Lavender. También se había distanciado considerablemente de Harry, pues la acaparadora Lavender Brown había robado el tiempo del pelirrojo a toda costa.

Hermione se sentía violentamente herida, Ron se había mantenido totalmente indiferente de que ella no le hablara, y ahora de repente decía su nombre y la cogía desesperadamente de la mano.

Todos aquellos pensamientos la llevaron al verano, navego entre sus recuerdos y encontró aquella tarde en la Madriguera antes de empezar el actual sexto curso.

_La brisa de finales de verano revotaba en el pelo alborotado de Ron, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos en el jardín de la Madriguera, con Hermione a su lado. _

_Ella sentada y encogida a su lado miraba a lo lejos, más allá de los lejanos árboles, cuando se dios cuenta de que los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en ella. N le miro, solo quiso continuar con la maravillosa sensación de que el la miraba. _

_Por unos segundos aguanto, pero sin poder resistir más giro la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. Pero en vez de eso se encontró con el rostro girado de Ron, él no la miraba. _

_Quizás había sido una invención de su imaginación, pero la sensación le gusto._

–_No quiero que esto acabe nunca, –dijo Ron girando la cara, de nuevo, y mirando a Hermione– me refiero al verano._

_Hermione tardo un poco en contestar, al final consiguió articular palabras_.

–_Lo sé, –dijo– yo también quiero quedarme aquí, y que el tiempo se pare._

–_No te creo, –Ron la miro alzando una ceja–_

–_¿Se puede saber porque, Ronald?_

–_Porque te gusta demasiado la escuela, te dan morbo los exámenes y estudiar_. _–Dijo entre risas–._

_Hermione comenzó a reírse._

–_¿Morbo? ¿Los exámenes?_

_Rieron a son._

–_Es broma, Hermione –Ron dejo de reírse y puso cara seria– NO te enfades conmigo ¿vale?_

–_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

–_Por nada –esbozo una media sonrisa. Después de un rato volvió a hablar–. ¿Has visto como se miran Harry y Ginny?_

–_Si ¿Por qué? –Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Cuando Hermione se pone nerviosa le sudan las manos y le tiemblan las piernas, algo de lo que no se siente del todo orgullosa–_

–_Bueno… Creo que sienten algo entre ellos, quiero decir –Ron no la miraba, miraba el pequeño estanque que se extendía ante ellos–._

–_Muy agudo Ron, ¿has llegado tu solo a esa conclusión –dijo Hermione con un tono sarcástico– o te han ayudado?_

–_Supongo que yo solito –rio y la miro de nuevo– ¿Y tú como lo sabes?_

–_Son mis mejores amigos, ambos._

–_¿Te lo han contado?_

–_Se puede decir que si –dijo Hermione–._

_Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos dos._

–_Yo sabría si tú miraras a alguien así –hizo una pausa– quiero decir, que si tu estuvieras enamorada de alguien lo sabría, por como lo miras._

–_¿Enserio? –A Hermione le temblaban las piernas– _

–_Por supuesto–._

_A Hermione se le escapo una risita tonto, y Ron alzo su mano para acariciarle el pelo, solo se lo toco débilmente y luego volvió a bajar la mano y de un salto se levantó._

La memoria que se esbozaba en la mente de Hermione como una película desapareció. Ron se movía en la camilla ladeándose hacia Hermione, sin soltar su mano.

Soltó un jadeo, y abrió los ojos débilmente.

Hermione no sabía si soltarle la mano o no, no sabía qué le iba a decir, y estaba del todo angustiada por lo que el pensaría, cuando la viera allí cogiendo su mano.

–¿Hermione? –Dijo en un susurro–

–Hola Ronald, –Hermione le saludos susurrando también– ¿Vaya siesta te has pegado?

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Por dónde empiezo? –dijo acordándose de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Lavender y la mini pelea que había tenido con ella por Ron. Al final Hermione se centró–. Te dieron un filtro de amor, uno bastante potente. Y Harry te llevo a Slughorn, pensando que te ayudaría, y así fue, en parte te ayudo con el filtro amoroso, pero casi te mata lo que te dio después. Pero Harry encontró un remedio, y aquí estas.

–Joder, no me acuerdo de nada. –Tenía la vista perdida– bueno si, las chocolatinas de la cama de Harry estaban deliciosas –soltó una leve risotada–.

Hermione admiraba la capacidad de humor que tenía Ron, incluso en estos momentos.

–¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Ron al ver que Hermione le miraba fijamente–

Ella apretó su mano que han estaba unidas sobre la camilla.

–Nada, solo que –desvió la mirada y, en unos segundo le volvió a mirar– has roto con Lavender.

Hermione se arrepintió cien veces por haber soltado eso ¿no podía haberle dicho que se estaba recuperando, y que pronto volvería a incorporarse a las clases? No, tenía que soltarlo que la tonta de su novia se había puesto celosa de ella.

–¿Qué? –Ron subió el tono de voz–

–Que Lavender ha roto contigo, bueno más bien, has roto tú con ella.

Ron apretó los ojos y la mano de Hermione sucesivamente.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo? –Ron arqueo una ceja–

–Bueno, ha entrado y te ha visto así –Hermione evitaba decir lo que realmente había pasado, pero fue valiente y lo dijo– Lavender entro, y me vio y de repente empezó a chillar de que yo que hacia aquí y, todo eso.

Ron se reía.

–¿Te ríes?

–Supongo que sí, es que me lo imagino y bueno… ojala hubiera estado.

–¿Puedo continuar?

–Por favor –sus manos seguían juntas, y no daban la impresión de querer soltarse–.

–Ella dijo que la preferías a ella, pero –Hermione paro en seco– no recuerdo nada más.

–¿De verdad? –Ron frunció el ceño– Supongo que no importa, me alegro de haberme librado de ella, no la soportaba más. Parecía como si solo quisiera morrearse conmigo y…

–Ron, por favor, PARA.

Rio entre dientes.

–Como quieras –Dijo y se ladeo sin soltar la mano de Hermione–, creo que necesito descansar, estoy agotado.

–Acabas de terminar una relación, debes estar agotado. –dijo Hermione divertida–.

–¿Debería estarlo? –Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos– Gracias Herms.

–¿Por qué? –Dijo ella inclinándose hacia la espalda de Ron–

–Por todo, por estar ahí siempre y por –su discurso se cortó y se quedó dormido. La señora Pomfrey ya lo había advertido, que la poción para sanar era fuerte y se dormiría rápidamente, tan rápido como se podía despertar, así que a Hermione no le importo y se quedó allí mirando el pelo rojo de Ron, a la espera de que despertara y acabara de decirle todo aquello.

Cada día se daba más cuenta, le amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS ARREBATOS DE LAVENDER

–Harry no se lo puedo decir –Ron y Harry estaban uno delante del otro, en el Gran Comedor almorzando– Sabes que yo para eso no sirvo.

–Oh vamos Ron, sabes que puedes –le decía a su amigo– No puedes dejar a la chica así, mírala –dijo señalando a Lavender un par de mesas más allá–.

Ron se giró y vio a la chica, está estaba sollozando y totalmente sola en la mesa de su casa. Miraba a Ron con cara de asesina.

Este se volvió a girar sin inmutarse, no le preocupaba en absoluto.

–Es que Harry, no me acuerdo de lo que paso, y Hermione dice que fue un arrebato suyo –Ron no había entendido del todo lo que Hermione le había contado en la enfermería, por lo tanto no sabía con certeza qué demonios había causado esta situación–, la verdad es que estoy mejor así, soltero ¿sabes?

–¿Enserio? Pues hace un par de semanas no decías lo mismo –Harry ya no comprendía la loca vida amorosa de Ron– No te sigo Ron, ya no.

–Es tan sencillo como que entiendas que hemos roto, ya está Harry no sé porque le das tantas vueltas.

–El que debería darle vueltas eres tú, esa chica lleva unos cuantos días así. ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? Menos mal que no tenía la varita en la mano porque si ya te mataba con la mirada cuando Hermione se sentó a tu lado. –Decía Harry entre risas– NO quiero imaginar lo que te hubiera hecho con varita, jajá.

–Soy irresistible– Dijo Ron tocándose el pelo

–No lo digo precisamente por eso. –Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta del Gran comedor– Hay viene Hermione.

Ella se acercaba como siempre caminando con sus aires de grandeza, Ron se giró para mirarla sin darse cuenta de que estaba completamente embobado, perdiéndose en su manera de caminar, de su pelo moviéndose a cada paso ondulándose en el aire.

Cuando ella estuvo lo demasiado cerca ladeo la cabeza hacia Harry, se sentó al lado derecho de Ron dejando a Harry delante de él y viendo los enfurecidos ojos de Lavender desde la otra mesa.

–Vaya, así que Lavender aún sigue como ayer –Hermione cogió una tostada y se la llevo rápidamente a la boca, Ron la miro extrañado–

–¿Herms, estas bien? –Pregunto Ron–creo que nunca te había visto tan energética en el desayuno.

–Mejor que nunca –Hermione se había terminado esa tostada, por lo que cogió una magdalena –Que hambre– Dijo la chica mientras se llevaba la magdalena a la boca y la devoro enérgicamente.

Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice.

–Se lo que pensáis, pero me da igual –dijo Hermione terminándose la magdalena y bebiéndose de un trago el zumo de calabaza de su baso– Tenemos clase de DCAO en diez minutos, yo de vosotros no perdería tanto tiempo comiendo.

–¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto Harry viendo que la chica se levantaba y se ponía rápidamente en pie– Te va sentar mal la comida–

–Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien–Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Si no os importa me voy para clase, no quiero llegar a tarde. –Hizo una pausa y se puso seria– ¡Ah! Y Ron creo que deberías decirle algo a Lavender, enserio. –Volvió a sonreír–¡Adiós chicos!

Hermione se alejó casi danzando por el gran comedor hacia el pasillo principal y desapareció a la vista perdiéndose entre los alumnos.

Ron miro extrañado a Harry y este le devolvió la misma cara.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa a esa chica? –Dijo Ron.

–Maldita adolescencia, nos tiene a todos… –Dijo Harry sin acabar la frase porque miraba a una chica que se acercaba hacia ellos–.

–Ni que tú fueras ahora un experto en ese tema– decía Ron sin darse cuenta de la cara de empanado que tenía su amigo– ¡Harry! –grito Ron y, al ver que Harry no le miraba giró la cabeza en la dirección hacia la que Harry estaba mirando, –genial– dijo al ver que era su hermana la que se acercaba –Aquí el adolescente empanado número uno–

–Hola Ronald, luego tengo que decirte algo ¿si? Es urgente–, dijo Ginny que fue directa a sentarse al lado de su novio– Buenos días cielo– se sentó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry que le devolvió el beso de manera efusiva.

Cuando acabaron su festín de besos, se dieron cuenta de que Ron ya se había ido y que ya no estaba sentado en frente suyo, si no que andaba apresurado saliendo del comedor.

–Tenemos que hacer algo con él –dijo Ginny mientras se tiraba otra vez a los brazos de su novio– de mientras, prefiero ocuparme de mis propios asuntos ¿por dónde íbamos?

Harry la sonrió con picardía y reanudo su beso pausado.

–_Serán poco considerados_ –pesaba Ron mientras caminaba hacia la clase de DCAO– _ya les vale, pegarse el lote delante de mí_–

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la escuela, casi corriendo hacia la Sala Común, se había dejado la mochila en la habitación.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras alguien le gritó desde atrás.

–¡Roro! –Grito una voz chirriona e irritable que se apresuraba hasta él– ¡Roro, ESPERAME! –Ron se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Lavender–.

–Hola lavender –dijo Ron esbozando una media sonrisa– oye, quería hablar contigo ayer cuando salí de la enfermería pero no sabía bien que...

–No hace falta que digas nada Roro, sé que estabas cansado –dijo acercándose más a él y, tocando despacio su brazo–. No te preocupes sé que no es tu culpa, es culpa de la sabelotodo esa.

–¿Que dices? –Ron sacudió su brazo para que Lavender no le tocara– no metas a Hermione en esto.

–Ahora la defiendes, cuando ha sido ella la que ha roto nuestra relación– decía Lavender casi llorando falsamente– eres tonto Roro.

–No me llames así, Lavender –Ron se había cansado de esa chica– Ya no.

–Si a ti te encanta ese apodo, –dijo poniendo carita de pena–.Ni siquiera has roto decentemente conmigo –irrumpió indignada–. 

–Pues Rompo contigo Lavender –Ron intento no reírse–. 

–No Ron, ¿porque? Si nos iba muy bien –Lavender lo cogió de la cara acercándolo a ella y, le intento besar– Vamos Roro, no me dejes por ella. 

Entonces Ron reacciono al intento de beso de Lavender al escuchar 'ella'. Ella era equivalente a Hermione, solo su nombre le hacía temblar, una sensación que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica antes. Pero ella era su amiga, ¿iba a dejar a Lavender por ella? La respuesta parecía tan obvia para él, tan sencillo como si, por supuesto que iba a dejar a Lavender para estar cien por cien con Hermione, por supuesto que lo haría. Pero no era tan sencillo, ella no sentía lo que a él le pasaba, al menos no lo sabía con certeza. ¿Y cómo saberlo? Si con la loca cabeza de Hermione nunca podías saber con exactitud que hacer o que decir. Aunque Ron sabía perfectamente que con Lavender no llegaría a ningún lado, por el simple motivo de que ella no era Hermione. 

Al pensar eso reaccionó y se sobresaltó cuando vio que Lavender le estaba besando apasionadamente y que él no había hecho nada para impedirlo, pues estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Hermione.

-_Seré estúpida_- pensó Hermione viendo la escena desde las escaleras- ¿_cómo he podido creer que él iba a dejarla por mí?_- y sin poder remediarlo comenzó a sollozar como una loca, junto a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus rojas mejillas. No quería llorar, pero no pupo para de hacerlo, y cada vez más, pues ella sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por Ron, un sentimiento tan incontrolable como el mar en tempestad. Le amaba, y lo sabía.

Así que renunciando a los estímulos nervios que llegaban a su celebro de irse hacia ellos y gritarle a Lavender lo afortunada que era... no lo hizo. Aferrándose con fuerza a su mochila posada en su hombro, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

–¡Aparta! –Dijo ron al darse cuenta del beso, pero ya era tarde. El no sé había dado cuenta de que Hermione lo había visto todo –Lavender, enserio, se acabó –dijo pasando su manga por la boca para secársela– no vuelvas a intentar besarme. 

–Eres una mierda Ronald Weasley, –comenzó a sollozar– ¿me entiendes? Eres un capullo. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni siquiera cuando ella pase de ti y te des cuenta de que te equivocaste conmigo– dijo dando una patada al suelo– y que quede claro: yo he roto contigo Ron –y se fue–.

Ron se sentía hombre nuevo, -_al fin_- se decía -_por fin me libre de ella_-. No sabía lo que iba a repercutir eso, pero de momento se sentía bien y tranquilo, tenía campo libre para descubrir lo que significa aquella extraña sensación que sentía en su estómago cada vez que Hermione se acercaba, o tan solo estando cerca de ella. -_¿Química? _-pensó- _no, más que eso_ -se decía. Aunque no estaba seguro del todo, era algo nubloso e inconcluso que lo traía por el camino de la amargura.

Hermione estaba cansada de subir tantas escaleras y, más aun cuando subía llorando. Así que paro y se sentó acomodándose en un escalón. No había nadie por los pasillos, los alumnos no solían ir tan temprano a las clases, si no que pasaban más tiempo desayunando. Pero Hermione no, ella siempre salía más temprano de lo normal, y en ese momento lo agradecía, quería estar sola.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Ron se había dando cuenta de que la quería? Se sentía del todo confusa, y mentalmente cansada.

Dejo de llorar, y abriendo un bolsillo de su mochila, saco una nota doblada de papel. Y volvió a leerla:

_Hermione, sé que después de todo este tiempo suena raro lo que siento, pero es así. Estoy confuso, y no sé qué es con exactitud, pero algo sé seguro, siento algo intenso por ti. Podría decir que es el sentimiento de amistad amplificado y exagerado, pero no es así. Estando con Lavender no sentía lo mismo que siento cuando tu estas cerca. Y me hacía daño cada vez que te ibas y pasabas de mí, no entiendo como he podido aguantar todo este tiempo sin estar cerca de ti. Parezco idiota, pero no tengo otra forma de decirlo._

_Ron._

Hermione volvió a doblar el papel, sin darse cuenta de que por su mejilla rodaba una diminuta lágrima de pesar y tristeza.

Había encontrado esa carta esta mañana en su cama, y pensando que era Ron se hizo las ilusiones que la hizo estar tan contenta. Pero al ver ese beso, el beso que Ron y Lavender habían compartido, ese beso que debería haber sido suyo y de él, todo había cambiado. Ya no creía que Ron le hubiera escrito esa nota tan maravillosa, solo parecía una broma pesada de mal gusto.

–¡Herms! –grito Ron que subía las escaleras casi corriendo hacia ella, al llegar la miro, ella estaba sentada en un escalón–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrió los ojos y le miro, estaban rojos. Le miro inexpresiva.

–Voy para la Sala Común, me he dejado la mochila, soy un desastre –dijo torciendo una sonrisa y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, tocándose el pelo– ¿Vienes?

Hermione no se molestó en levantarse y levanto la cara para mirarle.

–¿Por qué debería acompañarte, Ron?

Ron la miro extrañado.

–Si no quieres no pasa nada –Ron se había molestado por el tono de Hermione–.

–No sé porque me dices eso…– Hermione puso una mueca de asco.

–Pídele a Lavender que te acompañe a la Sala común, –decía mientras se levantaba del escalón, aferrando con fuerza la nota entre sus manos.

–Chica eres de lo más bipolar –dijo Ron confuso– ¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora?

–Tal vez Lavender no sea tan bipolar, ves con ella será todo más agradable, te lo aseguro –el tono de la chica era sarcástico, y mientras hablaba se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras–.

–¿Pero qué te pasa, Herms? –Ron la cogió del brazo para evitar que subiera más escaleras, el detrás suyo la hizo girar para que la mirara. Ella estaba un par de escalones por encima de él, por lo que el alto Ron ahora, en comparación con Hermione, parecía bajito. –Por merlín, ¡para!

–Ronald no quiero hablar contigo ahora, así que déjame ¿quieres?

–NO –grito Ron– Quiero saber qué demonios te pasa…

–¿Por qué te iba a importar lo que me pasa?–

–Porque eres…–hizo una pausa–…mi amiga, Herms.

–Amiga…–A Hermione le sentó como una patada, después de recibir esa carta, donde especificaba que para él, ella era más que una amiga. Así que se dio media vuelta, dejando a Ron atrás, y volvió a subir escaleras.

Al llegar hasta arriba, al pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione siguió andando sin detenerse, sin darse cuenta, tampoco, de que Ron la había seguido hasta allí, casi corriendo.

La adelanto y poniéndose delante de ella, la hizo parar cogiéndola los brazos con las manos.

–Hermione, para por favor. –Ron jadeaba por la rápida subida de escaleras que había hecho– ¿Dime que te pasa?

–Nada Ronald –miro al suelo–.

–Hermione, acabo de recuperarte –hizo una breve pausa– no me hagas esto.

–¿Qué no te haga el que? –Dijo ella elevando el tono de voz–. SI resulta que esta mañana me encuentro esto en mi habitación con tu nombre –dijo enseñándole la nota que tenía entre las manos– Y luego resulta que te veo besándote y dándote el lote con Lavender. Pero claro, a mi es a quien me pasa algo y la que esta bipolar.

Ron miro extrañado la nota que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Léelo tú mismo, supongo que tu no lo has escrito –dijo Hermione dispuesta a irse– Yo no lo quiero, quédatelo.

Lo dejo ir sobre Ron, y al mismo tiempo se fue con paso firme.

El la miro marchándose, pero no la detuvo. Así que abrió la nota doblada, y comenzó a leerla confuso.

–_¿Pero qué narices es esto?_ –pensaba mientras lo leía, analizándolo una y otra vez. Se fijó detalladamente en la caligrafía, cuando por fin dedujo. –Ginny…–


	3. Chapter 3

Ron salió disparado de la clase de pociones. Era la última clase del día, por lo que ahora tenía toda la tarde libre para poder cantarle las cuarenta a su hermana. Desde aquella mañana en la que se había enterado de que Ginny le había dejado a Hermione una carta supuestamente escrita por él, no había podido pensar en otra cosa en todo el día. Le había atormentado a mas no poder, el hecho de que Hermione había sido engañada de forma brutal, y que el había quedado fatal delante de ella, como si a Ron no le importara.

Así que casi corriendo hacia la sala común por los pasillos, pensaba en todo los momentos en que Hermione le había evitado durante el día.

En la clase de pociones ni siquiera compartió una mirada con él, se cambió de pupitre solo para estar alejada diez metros de Ron.

En la hora de DCAO habían hecho prácticas de duelos con Snape y, Hermione le había tirando una silla a la cabeza a Ronald. Menos mal de Harry que pudo hacer un protego a tiempo.

Incluso en la hora de la comida, el había intentado mantener una conversación civilizada con ella, pero sin decir palabra, Hermione se levantó, cogió un plato lleno de comida, y se fue.

Y ahora por fin, después de todo un nefasto día de malos tragos aclararía las cosas con ella y, sobre todo con Ginny.

Llego a la Sala Común, al entrar divisó a Harry y a Ginny uno encima del otro (concretamente Ginny encima de Harry) en el sofá rojo del lateral de la Sala, enfrente de la chimenea donde chispeaban fervientes llamas.

Ron camino enfurecido hasta su hermana, con las mejillas rojas hasta el punto de la nariz.

-¡¿Porque te metes en mi vida, Ginny Weasley?! -Ron camino enfurecido hasta su hermana, con las mejillas rojas hasta el punto de la nariz.

-Hola Ronald, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Que te alegras de verme... ¡te voy a dar una paliza Ginny!

Ron se abalanzó sobre su hermana, pero Harry le paro en seco.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, tío?

-¿Que me pasa? -Ron se enfureció-Pues que Ginny... que te lo cuente ella.

Harry se giró hacia su novia con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Que has hecho ya, cielo? -dijo el Harry.

-¡ah! -exclamó la chica- Solo intentaba ayudar a Ron.

-Así que has sido tu... -Ron la miro iracundo- te mato...

-Cálmate Ron, ¿tan malo es lo que te ha hecho?

-Pues sí. -Dijo sin mirar a su hermana y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Mira Ron, entiende que si quieres llegar algún sitio con Hermione, necesitas un buen empujón. -Ginny lo dijo seria y serena-. Harry opina lo mismo ¿A que si?

-Bueno… -Harry alzo las cejas y parpadeo un par de veces queriendo no entrar en el tema-

-Harry opina lo mismo…-Dijo Ginny respondiendo por él.

-Ni siquiera sabe de lo que estamos hablando –Dijo Ron señalando con la mano-

Harry se dirigió hacia su novia que estaba sentada cómodamente en la butaca: -Si te digo la verdad, cielo no te enfades, no tengo ni idea de que estáis hablando.

-Harry, a veces creo que mi hermano te ha pegado un poco de su estupidez… -Ginny suspiró. –Le deje a Hermione una nota de ''amor'' firmada por Ron, diciendo que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y que siempre lo había sabido en el fondo de su corazón…

-Que cursi… -dijo Ron por lo bajini- Yo nunca diría eso.

-Lo sabemos Ron, sabemos que tú nunca dirías tu sentimientos aunque fuera el fin del mundo… -Ginny le hablaba desde la butaca roja, Harry estaba de pie al lado de Ron- Por eso te di una pequeña ayudita, y parece que no sabes apreciarla.

-¿Apreciarla? Hermione esta súper cabreada conmigo, y todo por esa maldita nota. –Ron se llevó la mano a la frente y se la masajeo. –De seguro que ya no me vuelve hablar, le debe dar vergüenza y se sentirá incomoda, porque está claro que ella no siente eso por mí…

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

–¿Qué ella no siente eso por ti? –Seguía riendo– Ay Ronald, que poco sabes de las chicas.

–Tienes que aprender de mí, Ron –

–Ni que tú fueras un experto–, espetó la pelirroja–, Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a Hermione que la quieres y que lo que pone en la nota es cierto. Y punto.

–Pero que no es cierto… o eso creo. –Ron hizo una pausa y por una vez en su vida pensó en todo aquella que le pasaba por la mente: Si que era cierto que Hermione nunca había sido algo más para el que una amiga, siempre la había visto pues como eso, una amiga. Aunque todo cambio en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, cuando la vio con Viktor Krum, aquel día se sintió como un inútil, se sintió fatal, le dolió. Le dolió que Hermione hubiera escogido aquel chico antes que a él, claro que él la había dejado como último recurso. Aunque igualmente le dolió. Desde aquella noche se había empezado a darse cuenta de que la quería o algo así. Aunque hubo algo peor que lo de Krum, también estaba Cormac, aquel repulsivo rubio que estaba encaprichado de ella. -Maldito fantasmón, como se atreve…- pensaba Ron cada vez que se imaginaba a Hermione con él.

Se podía bien decir que la cabeza de Ron, ahora más que nunca, estaba echa un lio. Hermione era el gran problema que le atormentaba día y noche. ¿La quería o no?

–La cuestión no es esa, Ginny –Ron volvió en si–. La cuestión es que esta Lavender por medio.

–Oh Lavender –Dijo Ginny con asco–. Te juro Ron que como te acerques otra vez a ella, te voy a dar la ostia de tu vida.

–Que sepas que la he dejado, ahora ya para siempre.

–¿A sí? –Dijo Harry sorprendido –¿Cuando?

–Esta mañana, cuando intentó besarme.

–¿Que intento que? –Ginny abrió los ojos como platos– Vale… ya lo entiendo todo

–¿Todo?

–Claro, ¿no es obvio?

Los dos chicos negaron a son ladeando con la cabeza.

–Hermione te vio besándote con Lavender después de leer la carta, y por eso esta tan enfadada contigo.

–Mierda… –Susurró Ron y, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza. –Maldita Lavender… Seguro que lo hizo a posta.

–NO creo, pobre chica. –Dijo Harry–.

Ginny y Ron le miraron fusilándole con la mirada.

–Perdón… Solo digo que es una pobre víctima de Ron.

–Vaya hombre, ahora tengo yo la culpa…

–Claro que si –Harry empezó a participar en la conversación– Tú eres el único culpable de hacer sufrir a Hermione y a Lavender. Veo como sufre Hermione día a día y, en parte se cómo se siente, es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta que la hagas pasar por eso ¿sabes? –Ginny miraba a su novio con los ojos abiertos– Así que Ron, ya te estas decidiendo, sé que lo mejor para ti es Hermione, lo sé. Y jamás he pensado lo contrario, ella es la única con la que puedes ser tú mismo, ella te acepta a pesar de todos tus muchos defectos, ella es la que te quiere a pesar de todas las estupideces que dices y haces, y cuando alguien te quiere así no puedes negarle nada, no puedes evitar no quererle tu igual. No puedes... –Harry miro a Ginny– Y estoy seguro de que tú sientes lo mismo, y que algo tan difícil, porque claro sois muy amigos, pero es algo que se ha de enfrontar. Abre los malditos ojos de una vez y date cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo, y de que si la dejas ir jamás será de nuevo tuya.

En este caso ni Ron ni Ginny volvieron a decir nada, los tres chicos se sumieron en el silencio y se sentaron en el sofá rojo, a ambos lados de Ginny. Ella se abrazó a Harry, y Ron recapacito y pensó en todo lo que Harry, le acababa de decir y la razón que tenía.

Lo sabía, la quería como nunca había querido a ninguna chica, la quería como a nadie en este mundo, y se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba como a nada. Así que se levantó rápidamente del sofá donde estaban sentados y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda atravesando la sala común como una bala.

Bajo las escaleras y corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts como nunca antes lo había hecho. Corría a través de los alumnos sin darse cuenta de que en su cara se iluminaba una sonrisa y, que iba a empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.

Vio la puerta de la biblioteca y corriendo hacia allí se chocó con un par de alumnas a las que no presto atención, y continuo corriendo sin darse cuenta de que una era Lavender.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca se quedó un instante en el marco de la puerta. Estaba jadeando, pero no le importo. Solo quería hacer una cosa. Así que entro en la biblioteca caminando rápido, los alumnos que estaban sentados le miraban extrañados por ver a Ron Weasley en la biblioteca, pero ni él se dio cuenta de que le miraban.

Se metió en uno de los pasillos de estantes, sabía exactamente donde encontrarla. Ella siempre estaba allí. Al final del largo pasillo de grandes estanterías con cascadas de libros, la vio. Allí estaba Hermione sentada en una pequeña silla escudriñando un libro apoyado en la mesa de madera, una mesa pequeña repleta de libros.

Ron se paró en seco, la miro detalladamente y se fijó en cada parte de su rostro. ''Que hermosa es'' pensó al verla concentrada en el libro que leía. Ella no se dio cuenta de que el la observaba.

Ron se acercó más y Hermione levanto la cabeza apartando su vista del libro para fijarla en él.

No dijo nada.

Había estado todo el día esperando una disculpa por su parte, aunque no pensaba aceptarla solo quería saber que ella para él era importante, lo suficiente importante como para que él se hubiera molestado en que Hermione se había cabreado con él.

–¿Qué quieres Ronald? –Hermione bajo otra vez la vista hacia el libro.

Entonces Ron se acercó a ella, solo les separaba la mesa. En esos momentos Ron odio a la mesa y a los libros que impedían que estuvieran juntos, cerca, tan cerca como nunca lo habían estado.

–Hermione… –Ron puso las manos suavemente sobre la mesa.

–¿Si? –Ron no dijo nada– Mira Ron, si vienes a disculparte, lo siento mucho pero no, no me valen más disculpas… estoy muy harta de tantas disculpas, solo quiero que de una vez por todas…

Ron no suporto más la maldita distancia entre él y Hermione que la mesa y los libros estaban causando, así que sin poder controlar cada punto nervioso de su cuerpo, empujo la mesa a un lado tirándola al suelo junto a todo lo que había sobre ella, los libros y papeles. El estruendo fue horrible pero el no deparo en ello. Se abalanzó sobre Hermione, ahora por fin cubriendo el espacio que la mesa había causado. Ella se levantó de la silla y él la cogió por la cintura eufóricamente. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Hermione puso las manos en la nuca de Ron atrayéndole ella, todo el espacio aún no estaba completo, hasta que Ron la atrojo hacía él y por fin ocuparon todo el espacio. Un espacio que por años, ambos habían querido llenar pero que nunca se habían atrevido ninguno de los dos. Hasta ahora…

Se besaron, sus labios estaban ahora juntos y unidos por la pasión y el deseo que ambos se habían contenido por tantos años. Los dedos de Hermione acariciaban el rojizo pelo de Ron, y él acariciaba su espalda apasionadamente. Sus bocas ya no les pertenecían, ahora eran una sola. Ninguno de los dos querían que aquella sensación de paraíso acabara nunca, jamás. Mágico, esa era la palabra. Sus bocas no podían separarse, sabían que se harían daño si lo hacían. Se querían como nunca lo habían hecho.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorito Weasley! –La profesora Mcgonagall chilló desde la otra punta del pasillo.

Los dos chicos se separaron, y en efecto se hicieron daño al hacerlo, pues no había nada más que desearan que estar juntos.

Al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall mirándoles con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos abiertos como platos se sonrojaron ambos por igual. Ron aún mantenía a Hermione cogida por la cintura.

–Profesora, yo… –Hermione intento hablar.

–No me diga nada… Solo quiero que recojan esa mesa y que por favor abandonen la biblioteca, esto es un sitio de estudio y tranquilidad no la Sala Común para… resolver temas personales.

–Perdónenos profesora.

–Que sepa que están castigados ambos, vengan a mi despacho esta noche antes de la cena, tendrán que hacer unas tareas allí. Pero no crean que estarán solos, y mucho menos juntos… –Sentencio la profesora. –Recojan la mesa y largo de aquí…

Al irse la profesora, Ron volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Una risa tonta asalto su rostro, y ambos contagiados, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Hermione se acercó a él de nuevo y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, del cual solo los libros, las estanterías y la mesa tirada en el suelo fueron testigos.


	4. Chapter 4

-De veras que lo siento Hermione, -dijo Ron mientras salían del despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, después del castigo que les habían hecho cumplir por el alboroto en la biblioteca.-El castigo ha sido una mierda, lo sé...

Hermione no dijo nada mientras caminaban, estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo que había pasado hacia escasas horas. Así qué Ron continuó hablando.

-Espero que te dejen entrar en la biblioteca, después de esto. -hizo una pausa-, bueno no fue tú culpa, así que... A mi si me dejan sin biblioteca no me afecta mucho ¿sabés? -Él forzó una sonrisa al ver a la chica tan distante, como ausente. Pensó que posiblemente el beso no le había gustado y, que debería haber sabido contener su impulso- ¿Herms?

Rápidamente Hermione le miró y poso sus ojos en los azules de Ron y se acordó del beso que el le había dado. Como había tirado bruscamente la silla, apartando contra el suelo aquel incómodo objeto que impedía que ellos estuvieran juntos. Como él la había cogido por la cintura y había acariciado su espalda sobre su camisa tan efusivamente, y como ella le había acariciado el pelo, de la mismo manera que siempre había deseado hacerlo. Ahora él le hablaba preocupado y ella no podía ser más feliz, no le importaba quedarse sin biblioteca durante un mes, o dos, lo único que le importaba ahora era que Ron la volviera a besar como lo había hecho, o sino lo haría ella.

-Tranquilo, Mcgonagall no me dejará sin biblioteca, le interesa tener una alumna aplicada en sus clases -esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigían hacía el gran comedor.

-¿No estás enfadada verdad?

-¿Enfadada? ¿Porqué tendría que estarlo?

-Viste el beso de Lavender...

Maldijo a Ron por recordárselo, ella ya ni lo recordaba pues estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en ello. Pero al recordárselo, Hermione sintió rabia dentro y quiso chillar, pero no lo hizo.

-Si, lo vi... ¿Vio ella el nuestro? -Hermione pensó que tal vez Ron la había besado para poner celosa a Lavender, eso la destrozaría.

-Que yo sepa, no. -Ron frunció el ceño-.

-¿Seguro?

-¿De veras crees que te besaría solo por alguien que ni siquiera me importa, Hermione...¿No lo entiendes? -Se paró en seco en medio del pasillo-

-¿Ella no te importaba?

-Claro que no, a la única persona que he querido siempre es...

-¿Así qué estuviste con esa pobre chica por pena? -Hermione pensó que si se lo hacía a Lavender se lo podría hacer a ella... Si, la había besado, pero quien sabe si no lo hizo por puro vicio o satisfacción sexual.

-¡No! -Grito Ron-, estuve con ella porque en ese momento me pareció bien, pero nunca la he querido como a...

-Es decir, que Lavender no es más que otra pobre víctima de Ronald Weasley... Devi suponerlo -Hermione había perdido ya toda esperanza.

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto escuchar, Herms? -Ron hizo una pausa- Si me hubieras escuchado todo este tiempo te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que te intento decir desde que hemos salido del castigo, pero tu solo oyes lo malo, y a ti misma. Deja de creer que todos estamos en contra tuyo y piensa por un instante cuanto te aprecian los que te rodean.

Hermione se quedo callada de nuevo. Le molestaba que Ron la chillara.

-Hermione lo siento...

-Sabés... -Dijo la chica- Tienes razón, necesito entender que no siempre las cosas son malas... Pero Ron es qué...

-Es que nada. -Ron se acercó a ella y la cogió por los codos- No se que me esta pasando Hermione, el beso ha sido algo mágico, pero tengo miedo de que vaya a más.

-¿Por qué?

-Ir a más en nuestra amistad, dar un paso más... Sería muy arriesgado.

-Lo se-. Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Pero en cambio, no hacerlo sería mi muerte segura. -Ron arqueo las cejas, mientras ella cogia sus brazos.

-Y eso, yo no lo permitiría-, dijo Hermione acariciando la blanca piel de los brazos de Ron que la tenian cogida por la cintura.

-¿Que va ha pasar, Hermione? -Ron puso su frente sobre la de Hermione. -Siento que todo se acaba, y que podria salir mal...

Ella sentía su suave aliento en su rostro, un olor a menta que le encantaba. Quiso acercarse más poniendo ahora sus manos en la nuca de Ron.

-Quiero que sepas que tu siempre has sido el único para mí-, dijo Hermione en un susurro-, cada vez que estabas con qualquier otra chica sentía que...

-No te quejes... porqué cuando me entere de lo de Mclaguen queria materle, Herms ¿como pudiste ir con él?

-Bueno, digamos que queria hacértelo pagar por lo de Lavender. -Dijo la chica en una leve risa-.

-Ah. Pues lo hiciste muy bien... me dolió -Ron esbozo una sonrisa y se alegró de ternerla entre sus brazos, queria volver a besarla y volver a saborear sus labios total y enteramente.

Ron se dispuso a besarla pero alguien les interrumpió en ese instante.

-Chicos, el director... -Seamus apareció del pasillo contrario al que ellos dos se encontraban, el chico no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban en un momento delicado. Al darse cuenta se callo y Ron y Hermione se separaron de repente.

-Seamus, ¿que mierda quieres? -Espetó molesto Ron porque le habían interrumpido. -¿Se te ha perdido algo aquí?

-Weasley, yo no tengo la culpa de que te estes enrollando con Hermione y te haya cortado el royo.

-Seamus ¿que quieres? -Ron no había sido el único molesto por la interrupción, Hermione puso los brazos en jarra.

-A ver.. que el director Dumbledore os esta buscando, como no estabais en el comedor me ha mandado a mi... y encima me lo agradeceis así. -Seamus se dispuso a irse-, no volveré para avisaros. Id al despacho de Dumbledore. Y si quereis os enroyais por el camino, pero a mi olvidarme -Y se fue entre risas pasillo abajo-.

-Maldito Finnigan... -dijo Ron entre dientes. Hermione soltó una leve carcajada-.

-Es curioso... parece que el destino no nos quiere ver juntos-, dijo la morena.

-¿Porque dices eso? -Ron le miró preocupado-.

-No sé Ronald... quizás por qué nos han interrumpido justo en el momento en el que... bueno que más da, vamos a ver a Dumbledore ¿o no?

-Vale...vamos-.

ABAJO EN EL GRAN COMEDOR.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Ron o a Hermione? –Pregunto Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras los alumnos negaban ladeando la cabeza.

–Tranquilo Harry, estarán ocupados. –Ginny esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y guiño un ojo a su novio que tenía sentado justo al lado –, Al final la nota ayudo...¿no crees?

–Miedo me da... -Espetó Harry-.

Ambos rieron y continuaron comiendo.

Seamus Finnigan entro riendo en el Gran comedor, se acercó dónde estaban Harry y Ginny.

–Este colegio se llena de parejas por momentos, al final acabaremos teniendo servicio de guarderia porque a este paso algún que otro hijito saldrá ...

–¿De que hablas Seamus? -Dijo Fred mientras Seamus se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor–.

–¿Otra feliz pareja en Hogwarts?–preguntó George–.

–¿Quien son los tortolitos? -dijeron a coro ambos Weasley-.

–Sois de lo más cotillas, pare ser chicos... -Dijo Ginny-¿Que mas os da?

–Somos los primero en enterarnos de los romances de Hogwarts, porque así tenemos más posibilidades luego... -Dijo George-

–De consolar a desolada chica que necesita un hombro en el que llorar después de una devastadora ruptura. -continuo Fred-.

–Ya os vale... -Harry le puso un brazo sobre los hombros a Ginny-, menos mal que es vuestra hermana.

–Motivo más para que nos enteremos de todos y... -dijo Fred-.

–Cada uno de tus movimientos... -dijo George-.

–Porque queremos por encima de todo proteger a nuestra hermanita -dijeron ambos a coro-.

–Bueno, ¿quereis enteraros de lo que pasa o no? -Seamus replicó en busca de atención-.

–A ver ¿que pasa? -dijo Angelina que estaba sentada al lado de George-.

–Ronald Weasley tiene nueva presa... -Dijo Seamus frotándose las manos-.

–¿LavLav otra vez? -insinuó Neville. George y Fred rieron a son-.

–No...atención, está vez es Hermione Granger -dijo eufórico-.

–¿QUE? -todo el comedor se entero del grito proveniente de la mesa de los Gryffindors. Todos y cada uno de los que habían oído el horrible grito se giraron a ver cuál era la causa. Pronto fue el tema más comentado de la noche.

–Por fin... -susurró Ginny a Harry, nadie los oyó.

–¿Ron y Hermione? -preguntó Dean-

–Sep... -respondía Seamus-.

–¿Que te pusieron está mañana en el zumo de calabaza, Seamus? -Comentó Fred y todos aquellos que lo escucharon rieron. -¿Te ha puesto algo Snape?

–Juro por Merlin que los vi apunto de besarse en los los pasillos del tercer piso-. Seamus se molestó e intentó darle emoción al relato-

–Es imposible, si hasta hace poco no se podían ni ver... -comentó Neville-.

–Mira, tal vez esa era su manera de desmostrarlo. –Dijo Angelina –.

–Nosotros no nos peleamos–, George la dio un suave codazo en el brazo y se acercó a ella –.

–Porque nosotros Weasley, no llegaremos a ningún lado. -Angelina le movió el pelo rojo-.

–Eso es lo que tú crees guapa–.

Ginny intento volver al tema, algo que le interesaba plenamente.

–Bueno. ..¿Y no bajan a cenar? -Dijo la pelirroja-.

–No, –contesto Seamus–. No vendrán porque Dumbledore les está buscando, y han ido a su despacho para hablar con él

–Mañana a Ron le toca la charla –George y Fred hablaron a la vez–.

–¿Charla?...¿Que tipo de charla? –Preguntó Harry –.

–Una charla a lo Weasley –dijo George–, seguramente a ti te toque una dentro de poco.

–Yo no soy Weasley...

–Pero estas con mi hermana, que si que es una Weasley... –espetó Fred–. Harry se calló.

–La charla de Ron será interesante de contemplar –rieron los dos gemelos entre dientes–.

**¡H****ola! **

**No se pueden quejar, esta vez no he tardado nada en actualizar. Espero que les guste tanto como el anterior. Solo puedo decir que muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han ido dejando en capitulos anteriores, estoy muy agradecida han sido muy motivantes haha:3**

**Bueno,he aqui una pregunta que no me deja dormir dia y noche, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA LEMMON? es que no estoy muy insegura, ya que no estoy del todo segura y necesito una opinion externa...**

**BESOS LUTHIEN**


End file.
